A New Session
by Stevie Rae Johnson-The Red One
Summary: A new session, new players. When a group of Iowan teens finds a copy of SBURB, they must embark on a adventure to save the universe, and themselves. Collab with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's this! I think it's a collab, between my friend Merri and I, but she's the one really writing it. I'm just beta'ing and posting it because she doesn't have constant internet service.**

**I don't own Homestuck, unfortunately. **

-(V)(;,,,:)(V)-*A*

"Bye, Mumma! I'm going to school!" I yelled as I shut the front door to my house. I had a feeling that today was going to just be another boring day. The near-summer sun was beating down on the grass, and even though it was only 7 am., it was nearly 75 degrees. But as they say, 'If you don't like the weather in Iowa, wait 15 minutes, it'll change.'.

Walking calmly and checking my phone, I realized what time it was. It was almost 7:30! I was going to miss my bus! Looking up, my bus was at the end of the street already, and it looked as if it had been there for a while. I picked up the pace and jogged to the yellow school bus, and nearly tripped on the stairs.

"You're LATE." The driver said menacingly, almost shouting in my face. I sighed at him and moved along the aisle sluggishly. It was too early in the morning for this crap. Picking my seat in the middle of the bus, I sat down and stared at my phone. There had to be some good games in the Android Market or something… Sadly, there were no free ones, so I went to the menu on my phone. It seemed I had a text from Dawn.

'_Hey, Camille! Do you have any spare headphones I could use?_' She went through headphones every week, it seemed like. I texted back quickly, '_No, I don't. And even if I did, I'm on the bus now anyway._' After about a minute of waiting, I got a simple response from her. '_:c_'. Her and her emoticons. They could be pretty crazy sometimes.

I stared out the window, waiting for the stupid people on my bus to get on. They were sexist, something I couldn't stand. They were Neanderthals in every sense of the word. Once they started making sexist jokes, usually I would slap them upside the head, but I think they've learned their lesson. They now sit at the **front** of the bus, far away from me.

After waiting a few more minutes, my friend Trevor finally got on the bus. He took the seat behind me and sat down.

"Hey, Camille," Trey - everyone shortens his name - said.

"Oiyo! What's up with you?" I said, a little over-excitedly. I finally had someone to distract me from the Neanderthals at the front of the bus.

"Tired…" He said, and he fell on the bus seat and began to sleep. I sighed sadly as the only person I had to talk to on the bus had fallen sound asleep. I guess I would have to distract myself from boredom somehow. I sat on Ao3 until our bus ride came to a close, and everyone got off, but I had to poke Trey a few times for him to finally wake up.

We walked into the school and sat down at our usual breakfast table. Dawn was sitting on her phone, completely distracted by it. I sat down next to her, slamming my backpack down onto the table, startling her. She fell out of her seat with a startled grunt, and then looked up at me.

"What was that for?" She yelled playfully, and then climbed back into her chair. I laughed at her.

"For being so easily scared, that's why." I looked at her computer, which she always had up in the morning. She was drawing something obnoxiously cute again.

The bell rang, and we all got up. It was time to go our separate ways. We had no classes together in the morning, so we usually set up a group chat on our favourite IM program, Pesterchum. After getting to class and getting on my laptop, I logged on. The bright yellow features of our IM program complimented the purple background my computer had. I picked my username, waterloggedBabysitter (I had an accident babysitting once, don't ask) and made a group chat between **theDrawsassin**, _nyaningPony_, and noloFinwe (Trey, Dawn, Jacob [who hadn't made it to school on time] respectively).

WB: Hey! Everyone? Is everyone here?

_NP: Hello!_

**TD: I'm here**

WB: Hey… Where's Jacob at?

_NP: I don't know. He must be sick or something. :c_

` WB: Ha. Sick my rear end. He's never really 'sick'. Just staying home to play video games.

NF: hey whate are u talking about I'm here!

**TD: Oh, well speak of the devil**

NF: Hey and I'm not faking it this time I really am sick

_NP: Says the kid with a shiny new copy of Xenoblade to play._

WB: God, kid. You have some serious spelling issues.

WB: The word 'what' is DEFINITELY not spelled like that.

NF: Oh shute up 

NF: Just shute up

**TD: Shute? What are you trying to say? Shut?**

_NP: Hahaha. This is stupid._

NF: SHUT UP. THER U HAPPY NOW

WB: 'Ther'?

**- NF [noloFinwe] has exited the group chat. –**

_NP: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! _

_ NP: You got him SO angry. _

_NP: Poor kid._

**TD: Poor? Lol he isn't poor, he just gets angry by stupid crap way too easily**

** TD: Anyway**

** TD: I need to go, I have a test**

_NP: Yeah, I need to go too, I'm supposed to be taking notes._

**- NP [nyaningPony] has exited the group chat. –**

** - TD [theDrawsassin] has exited the group chat. -**

Since all of my friends left, I logged off Pesterchum. The rest of the school day flew by, oddly. My school day never flies by as quickly on a normal day.

As usual, I had to run to my locker and get my bag after school. My friends always tried to talk to me, but me and Trey always had to get to the bus before it left without us. Being on the other side of the school never really helped, either. Every day I've managed to make it to the bus, though. I've never missed it once, in fear of being late.

I claimed my seat in the middle of the bus. Trey looked as if he was going to be late. His seat behind mine was taken. I put my legs up on the seat for him, but the bus started to lurch forward. I ducked my head out the window, and he was chasing after the slowly moving bus. I laughed a little as he got yelled at by our crabby bus driver for not being on time, and he took a seat next to me.

"Phew… Almost didn't make it," he panted. I laughed at him more.

"What's so funny?" He yelled, seriously.

"Nothing." I said, laughing more.

As usual, I was the last one off the bus. I got home about 3:45, per usual. I only had a short distance to walk home, as the bus didn't drop me off right at my house. I cranked up my music and walked home happily. Nearing my house, though… I saw a small white case. I walked a little faster when my eye caught the bright white object on my porch.

I picked it up and read out loud…

"SBURB?"

**END OF ACT ONE, PART ONE***


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—My alarm went off, waking me out of a dead sleep. That was a good nap. Staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling, I realized I needed to get up from my nap and fix dinner. Flipping my covers off of me, I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my bed. I grabbed my phone off of my counter and checked my messages. My eyes grew wide when I saw how many messages I got. I had 7 unread texts, all from Camille. I fumbled with my crappy phone and read the first message.

'_Hey Dawn, are you there? I just found this weird game on my porch_.' The next message was a picture message. A box titled 'SBURB' was in Camille's right hand. A green house that was all split up was featured on the cover. No characters or anything.

The third text: '_I don't even know what system this is for. Can you look at this and tell me?_'

The fourth: '_Hey Dawn, are you even awake?_'

The fifth text read: '_I figured it out, never mind. It's for computer_.'

The sixth was another picture message. It showed an installation screen for the game. '_I'm gonna try installing it._'

The seventh text read as follows: '_Woah…_' That was it. Nothing else. I tried scrolling down and looking for more to that message, or maybe it just hadn't sent yet. But this message had been sent a half an hour ago. My phone couldn't be lagging, could it? Aggravated, I slapped the side of my phone, but then tried texting Camille back.

'_Woah? Woah what?_' I texted, worried. Did something happen to Camille? Oh, don't be silly. I thought to myself. A game couldn't do anything to anyone. And Camille has never had a seizure or anything. She'll be fine! I thought to myself, half-heartedly. After a few minutes of waiting, though, I was starting to think the opposite. She always immediately texts me back. I usually don't have to wait more than a minute. Worried, I tried texting her again. '_Camille? Are you there? Answer, I'm seriously getting worried…_'

After another few minutes of waiting, there was no answer. I was going to have a heart attack or something. I was seriously freaking out. Something must have happened to her, or… Oh, wait, there's a text from her now!

'_This game is seriously weird._' I gave a sigh of relief.

'_I seriously thought something bad happened to you…_' I texted back, a little too frantically. Not too shortly after, I got a response.

'_Hang on a minute_,' she replied. I stared at the phone for a few seconds. I decided not to send a text back. Surely she'd reply when she finished whatever she was doing. I was glad she was okay, though. I lied down on my bed and logged on to the Facebook via my phone. There was no new news with my friends, though, so I quickly became bored again.

Suddenly, I began to hear a loud rattling noise coming from my kitchen. Startled, I jumped out of bed to go investigate. As soon as I reached my doorknob to swing the door open, I heard a loud _CRASH_. Was this an earthquake? I was about to duck and cover under my desk, but after a few seconds of waiting, all of the noise had stopped. Slowly cracking the door open, I walked out into my kitchen, and I couldn't believe my eyes. A whole new room had been jointed off my kitchen, just behind the oven.

I rushed back to my room and grabbed my phone, texting Camille as fast as I could. '_CAMILLE, WHAT DID YOU DO?_' I texted, all caps to her. But just before I sent the message, I received a text from Camille.

'_Oops,_' she said.

'_What did you DO?_' I texted back. I ran back to the kitchen and looked behind my oven.

The room was still there, but it was inaccessible, since the huge oven was in the way. I tried to pull the oven to the side, but I wasn't strong enough, and climbing on top of an oven didn't exactly seem like the best idea. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I plucked it out and read the message.

'_I think this game can manipulate space and boundaries or something…_' The message read. I swallowed nervously. How can this even happen? I thought, almost shaking. There's no way a GAME, a stupid little GAME that Camille just randomly got could even do something like this! I sighed and shook my head. I was freaking out. My phone was vibrating again.

'_Hey. I'm gonna try something else. Move out of the way for me.'_

I moved to the edge of my kitchen. Suddenly, my oven slowly rose up into the air with a wobble, and moved over a few feet – enough to free the entryway to the new room. The oven slammed down on the ground with a CRASH!, and I noticed some of the floor tile was cracked.

I decided to call Camille instead of texting her. After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She said, a little quietly.

"Hey, watch what you're doing with my appliances! You just cracked the kitchen tile!" I said, a little loudly.

"I see that… Sorry! Ha ha," she said with a sick satisfaction. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you plan on fixing this? My parents are gonna kill me!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. I've got this." I heard her say confidently. "Hang on."

Suddenly, a green holographic cursor put itself in my view. It picked up the oven and carefully moved it over a few feet, and then placed it down (much more carefully this time) on the unbroken tile with a creak. It floated down and picked a piece of unbroken kitchen tile. It seemed to expand the tile, turning it into four more tiles, and then slammed it down on the broken tile beneath it. I had to blink a few times to realize that the tiles had been fixed, right before my eyes.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, looking at the now unbroken floor tile. I knelt down and rubbed my floor, and there were no signs of cracks or dents. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a cloning tool or something. I guess it's for fixing things like this," Camille said. She stayed quiet for a few more minutes, picking up things in my kitchen and then setting them back down, careful not to cause any more damage. I left the kitchen and went back into my bedroom, where I noticed my computer was up and open. That was weird. I didn't remember leaving my computer up before I went to bed. I have a bad tendency of sleepwalking, though, so I must have gotten up and turned my computer on.

A command script was open. I guess the thing had told me to press 'enter', and in my sleep, I must have pressed it. I frowned.

"Hey, Dawn? You still there?" I heard Camille say. "I found a new menu… Thingie."

"Oh lord, let me guess, it lets you control ME or something, and not just my house," I replied, a bit scared. I heard Camille laughing on the other line. "No, I don't think so. It looks like… I don't know what any of this is. It looks like really weird technology. And I can put it in your house!"

"Eh… That doesn't exactly seem like the best idea," I said. "Putting random technology in my house that we have NO IDEA what it does isn't exactly safe…"

"I'm sure it's nothing… Here, I'll even put it in the new room I made! It doesn't even cost anything," She said happily.

"Uhh…" I muttered softly. She obviously wasn't going to listen to me when I said putting foreign technology in my house was a BAD idea. "Can you just wait?" I said quietly into the phone. "I don't feel too good about this. I have the feeling something really bad is about to happen."

Camille remained silent for a few seconds, and I heard her sigh deeply. "Ugh, FINE, Dawn. Jeez, you're such a pansy," she said. I turned my focus back to my computer, where I noticed a new box had popped up. Frowning, I walked up to it. It was a command prompt, and it had a timer, slowly ticking down.

_**Countdown to Impact: 4:13… 12… 11…**_

Shock spread through my body like a jolt. Countdown? Impact? Impact of what?

"C-Camille," I said, shaking, worry evident in my voice. "What does this mean…? It says 'Countdown to Impact' in a command prompt… Countdown to what?" I said, almost yelling.

Camille was completely calm. "Maybe if you don't do something in that matter of time, all of our progress will be erased, or something," she said. "I have an idea. Here."

I saw the green cursor appear in front of me again, but it was holding something. I picked it out of its hold and looked at it. It was a card of some sort. It was a mint-green color, with an indentation of a dark green circle on the back.

"I don't know what this does. It's in the free item section. It says it's called 'entry'. And that's all it says about it."

Frowning, I looked back towards the computer. The countdown was at two minutes and fifty-six seconds. I decided to try to go outside; I needed some fresh air. I left the phone on my desk. I opened the door and sucked in a deep breath. Camille was right. This was nothing to worry about. It was just a stupid little game, nothing more. The idea was preposterous, a game, killing someone? It's only in silly stories on the Internet where you hear of things like that happening. I laughed at myself. I must have been completely crazy!

But after a few seconds of standing outside, I noticed I wasn't crazy at all. There was a huge fire in the sky. A huge meteor was hurtling towards my house. I gasped and slammed the door, running back to my room. "CAMILLE!" I yelled, not even holding the phone. "CAMILLE!" I yelled again, picking the phone off my desk and yelling into it.

"What? What?" Camille responded. "What's going on?"

"There's a giant METEOR heading towards my house, and REALLY FAST!" I yelled, nearly crying. "What do I do?"

"I don't know… I don't know! Listen, I'm gonna try to get over to your house or something!"

My heart sunk in my chest. Unless she could run at the speed of light, she would never make it to my house in time. The timer was under the one minute mark. I was nearly sobbing in my hands. My death was imminent.

I took the card off my desk and sighed into my phone. "Camille, I'm gonna die or something. This meteor's going to hit my house."

Camille must have been in tears. "No… No, don't say that… You… You'll be okay! I know you will!" She said cheerfully, trying to maintain any hope she still had.

"I'm sorry, Camille… I'm gonna hang up. I'm glad I could have you as a friend for all these years… I'm just so sorry," I said, and I hung up the phone and turned it off. Putting my phone down, I grabbed my computer and took it outside with me. Twenty seconds remained. The meteor was so close to my house, a bright red glare was shining on my face.

I looked at the card Camille had given me through the game. Entry. I wondered what it meant. I cast that thought aside. This was the worst game I had ever played.

I held up the card as the meteor hit me, and my house, not knowing what was to come.

"NO DAWN, DON'T…" I screamed into the phone as she hung up on me. I screamed curses and threw my phone across the room. It hit the wall with a **THUD **and fell to the ground. I sobbed in my hands, racking. I just killed my friend with a video game. How did I manage this? I shook my head in my hands as I heard a loud BOOM from outside. My sobs got harder. Sighing and still sobbing, I got up to go get a tissue. I was glad none of my family was home. Otherwise, I would have lost it in front of them.

I walked downstairs. The house was quiet. I grabbed the box of tissues off of our lamp table and grabbed one, blowing my nose with it. I tossed it into the trash can next to the table, and sighed shakily. Then, I took the trash can with me and carried it up the stairs.

As I walked back into my room, I noticed someone had pestered me. I put my things down, and sat on my bed. My eyes must have gotten as wide as dinner plates.

_**nyaningPony [NP] began pestering waterloggedBabysitter [WB].**_

_NP: I'm not dead._


End file.
